1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of button replacement and reinforcement, and more specifically to a thread-less system and method for replacing a button on a piece of material.
2. Description of Related Art
The present system solves a long-desired need for a quick alternative to button repair and replacement other than the tedious process of using a needle and thread. Its intended uses are to instantly reconnect missing buttons and support existing buttons that are loose. It may also be used to add buttons where there were none before, and for the addition of buttons for ornamental decoration.
Often buttons become loose, or fall off at times when a traditional repair of using needle and thread is inconvenient. The present invention provides a quick and easy solution to button repair and replacement, as well as adding buttons as a decorative embellishment.
Heretofore there has not been available a single-use applicator with the features and elements of the present invention.